


Firstly

by gindokiis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabbles, M/M, and first hickeys, and first i love yous, and first meetings, like first kisses, of first times, very short, very short drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gindokiis/pseuds/gindokiis
Summary: For the voltron exchange, a few firsts experienced by Lance and Keith.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raelee514](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/gifts).



I. Sing to me Softly 

 

Keith always went to the gym for a nightly workout. A few minutes on the treadmill plus some lifting was his warm up, followed by his core routine of martial arts practice. Working out was a great way to just destress from a long day of college classes, college drama, and overall college bullshit. In the privacy of the dance studio (which he used because the wrestling room with the mats were always occupied by the wrestling team) Keith could just . . . unwind and be himself. Recenter his gravity. Restore his balance. 

 

Peace. 

 

His workout routine generally lasted an hour and a half. Afterwards, and perhaps his most favorite part oddly enough, came his shower. Why he looked forward it his shower every night was, honestly, quite embarrassing to admit aloud. But every night when he goes to take a shower, he hears something above the pounding of water droplets and the hiss of steam. 

 

Three stalls down from Keith singing could be heard. Always soft, at first. Barely audible underneath the screech of pipes. But then, as if the building blocks of confidence start to stack one atop the other, the voice grows louder. It’s raspy and light and the sound is the type of sound that immediately enters your system to shake you to the core. 

 

The first time Keith heard the voice, he dropped his soap and banged his head on the way back from picking it up. Mostly from shock, as it was late at night and he usually had the shower room all to himself. He thought it’d be a fluke, but then the next night after his workout routine was over, he came back into the showers and heard the voice again. 

 

Every night without fail, around 11pm, the voice would appear. Always the same gradual build up from soft, almost trembling whispers to a loud booming vibrato that left Keith feeling warm all over. 

 

Keith didn’t realize he had become addicted to the sound of the voice until he started to take longer showers. A normal ten minute, in and out, shower started turning into fifteen minute showers. Then those fifteen minutes turned into half an hour which then spiraled into Keith literally staying under the spray of hot water for a solid hour to listen to the voice. 

 

Has he ever talked to this person? Walk up and say: ‘Hey, you have a nice voice. I enjoy listening to it when I wash under my armpits?’ 

 

Nope. Though Shiro had encouraged him to think about it, Keith aggressively shot down that idea. 

 

That was creepy, right? To just go up to the person while they were both in their towels and just compliment them on their singing? It seemed like a personal moment. Something very, very intimate that Keith always felt a little weird listening in on. 

 

“Okay, Keith. Enough of this. You’re gonna get wrinkles,” it was a weak motivator, but it did the job. Keith turned off the water and paused a bit. The voice down the hall was still going at it. Maybe they weren’t paying attention? 

 

Keith wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the shower, dripping wet. The voice was still singing loud and proud, causing him to pause. “I should . . . go.” he says, but his eyes are still stuck to the shower stall down the hall. And before he can stop himself, he’s creeping down the hallway to get as close as he possibly can without giving himself away.   
Just for a minute, then he’ll finish drying up. Put on clothes. And leave. 

 

Keith sneaks up until he’s a few inches from the curtain. By now, the voice is ringing in his ears, thrumming through his veins, infecting his bloodstream. He soaks it up. Soaks up all the soft gasps and rolling vibratos and soaks it in. Eyes shut and back pressed against the little column. 

 

The water turns off. The singing turns into humming. Keith barely catches it in time before his eyes snap open at the sound of the curtain being pulled back. He doesn’t make it in time before the person who was singing steps out, and in Keith’s attempt to escape, he falls backwards and hits the floor. 

 

It’s silent. 

 

“Uh, you good?” dulcet, smooth, washes over Keith’s body like water. He blinks stupidly at the person looming over him. Tanned from head to toe, with messy auburn hair and dark eyes staring down at him. To Keith’s disbelief, there was a smirk on the other’s lips. 

 

“Um ----” words, find your words. “I’m Keith.” nailed it. 

 

Another second of silence, before the guy above him laughs and offers his hand. “Hey, Keith. I’m Lance. What’s up?”

 

And that’s how Keith and Lance first met. 

 

II. Kiss me softly 

 

The first time they kissed it was underneath the bleachers during their high school’s homecoming game. It was amateurish, to say the least. Happened They fumbled with their hands, not knowing where to place them. Puzzle pieces that didn’t go together quite right. It was messy and inexperienced. 

 

Their teeth clanked against each other. Noses bumped and a couple of times they had to stop because breathing, apparently, still needed to occur during the kissing process. 

 

They tried tongue and Lance slurped very, very loudly. Causing the Keith to break off into hysterical laughter. The roar of the crowd and the stomping of feet rattled the columns of the bleachers. It urged them to continue. Their lips pulled together by pure magnetism. Moans swallowed hungrily and messily between one another. More. More. They needed more. 

 

Feverently, desperately, hopelessly struggling to devour one another in a way that no one else’s lips could ever damage them the same. 

 

The team lost that night. And they were caught by security officers a few minutes later. But it was worth it. 

 

III. Bite me 

 

Keith was a biter. Lance realized this the first time after they had sex. When he woke up covered in bruises. Littered all over his neck and his thighs. Hickeys! He had hickeys!

 

“Keith, what the fuck man?” he asked the morning after. “I have swim practice later today! Everyone’s gonna see them!” 

 

Keith’s sitting at the kitchen table. Coffee mug raised in mid-air, barely touching his lips. Lance is only wearing a pair of boxers, showing off the expanse of his new bruises. A smirk pulls across Keith’s lips. 

 

“Morning.” 

 

“No! Not morning! Answer my question dude!”

 

“I like it. Very artistic.” 

 

Lance spluttered and stomped out of the room, leaving a cackling Keith in his wake. 

 

IV. Someday 

 

Keith found Lance sitting on the edge of the docking bay. Feet dangling over, head tilted up towards the stars. For a moment, Keith said nothing. Awestruck by the sight before him. It was a rarity to see Lance so still. So quiet. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

Lance’s words cut Keith out of his thoughts. Startled to see the blue Paladin staring his way. Keith suddenly stood at attention. 

 

“Sorry. I was going to come over but you looked busy.”

 

“Nah it’s chill. Come over. Keep me warm, yo.” 

 

So he does. And when he sits down beside Lance, he feels the warmth and he asks what Lance is doing and Lance says that he’s looking at the stars as some weird way to combat his fear of getting lost in space. Of being consumed in the all expansive nothingness that is now their home. Of how he tells himself that the stars can’t be so bad because his mother’s looking at the same one. 

 

It’s the same night sky where Keith, after hearing Lance say all that, tells Lance he loves him. 

 

It’s the same night that, for the first time, Lance says back: “I love you too”.


End file.
